


i love you to the hell and back (literally)

by childofhades



Series: half-bloods and their crazy love interests [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: short drabbles about Son of Hades (from Love&Pride)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiyoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiyoris/gifts).



> very short character back story for my favorite demigod. happy birthday, love!
> 
> for cel because i know how much you love our favorite son of hades.

**_Five_ **

 

Jonghyun was five when he realized that he hates his father just like everyone else in the world--and the Underworld. 

 

**Underworld.**

 

This where he lived since his father decided that he doesn’t deserve a normal life, the young boy witnessed how lost spirits went to suffer for every sins they made before dying. Seeing people who were evil during their past lives being tortured for their crimes is a normal occurrence for him.

 

He succoured and befriended monsters, beasts, forlorn souls like him.

 

**Six.**

 

Jonghyun was six when he tried to help a soul to escape. 

 

_ “Let’s escape together, You want to live a normal life, do you?” _

 

He was six and naive so he agreed to take the bait and help the tormented prisoner to escape. But who was Jonghyun was compared to his Father? Hades knew about the deal, the tormented prisoner was thrown into the deepest part of hell, Tartarus. As for his son, He just casted him one glance, warning him that this incident will be the last one.

 

**Eight.**

 

Jonghyun was eight when he finally asked his father where his mother is. Persephone, his father’s Goddess wife, threw him a look that could be described between amusement or disgust.

 

_ “Sweetie, your mother threw you away to your Father because he doesn’t want a demonic son like you.” _

  
  


**Nine.**

 

Jonghyun was nine when he first accepted the fact he will forever be imprisoned in hell even before he dies. 

  
  


**Ten.**

 

Jonghyun hoped he was wrong.

  
  


**Thirteen.**

 

Jonghyun was thirteen when he finally meet a  _ human  _ in flesh.

 

Not a spirit but a real person with intact body and soul.

 

_ Not just one but two. _

 

They were demigods like him, a child of a mortal and an Olympian. The kid with ash hair introduced himself as  _ Son of Zeus.  _ He was almost the same age as Jonghyun but he has a bigger built, both of them are. Whilst the other one introduces himself as a Son of Apollo, the God of Music and Medicine.

 

The Underworld never gets a visitor-- or more likely they never allow breathing people especially demigods in their lair. That’s the golden rule of the Underworld.

 

_ “You’re not supposed to be here.” _

 

He told them to leave while they can-- while his father is still busy punishing and torturing souls in the Fields of Punishments.

 

_ “Can you help us with our quest?” _

 

Jonghyun knew he shouldn’t be involved anymore right after the last incident but the boys’ determined faces made his wall crumbled. He couldn’t walked away from people who  _ need  _ him.

 

They told him that someone stole the Lighting Bolt from the Lord of the Sky and then blamed his father and the God of the Sea. The lost lightning bolt was the most powerful weapon ever made, if this fall down to wrong hands, the world would be in chaos. There would be war-- and war means more souls to be tortured.

 

So, Jonghyun agreed.

 

With Jonghyun’s help, they were able to find a clue on the whereabouts of the missing bolt. The two boys thanked him for all his help as they prepare to leave.

 

They would continue with their quest, defeat more monsters, run more errands--quests for the Gods and Goddesses. Those were their lives, not Jonghyun’s.

 

But he couldn’t help but hope that maybe they could stay with him.

 

Just as their boat sail in the River Styx to the exit of the Underworld,  Jonghyun’s eyes caught the eyes of th _ e Blonde boy with the most gentle eyes and sweetest voice. _

 

“Take care of yourself, Jonghyun and please visit us in Camp Half Blood.” Jonghyun just looked at him as if he was merely joking. There was no way his father will let him leave this hell.

 

“I cannot. Children of Hades aren’t allowed in your camp.”

 

The boy stared at him and then smiled, “I will still wait for you.”

 

For thirteen years, Jonghyun has never felt more alive until he saw that smile.

  
  


**Fourteen.**

 

“Jonghyun, Do you want to go to Camp Half Blood?”

 

Jonghyun was fourteen when his father finally allowed him to leave the Underworld. He was stunned, too dazed to react on what he heard.

 

“I thought-- I’m not allowed to be there.” He said.

 

Hades casted him a knowing look. “Your friends, they made a bargain for you.”

 

Jonghyun was fourteen when he finally see what the upper world looks like.

 

**Fifteen**

  
  


Jonghyun was fifteen when he made it to habit to visit the camp twice a week. It used to be once in a month but the longer he stay, the more comfortable he felt.

 

Minhyun.

 

He learned that Minhyun asked Zeus for a favor when they returned the stolen bolt. Daniel backed him up and asked his father to grant their wish. Zeus, impressed with the boys and their determination, allowed their wish. 

 

“Jonghyun-ah, I told you to start eating more. What do they feed you in the Underworld huh? You looked like one of those skeletons in the dungeon.”

 

When he first visited the Camp, Everyone was afraid of him. Who wouldn’t? Jonghyun literally looked out of place with his ghostly pale skin and almost white lips. He was so thin for someone his age too. Literally all of the demigods who saw him avoided meeting his eyes.

 

Minhyun made it sure that Jonghyun eats his meal five times a day (it was supposed to be only three times a day but Jonghyun was too skinny). Jonghyun never felt to be taken care of  all his life, so having someone pampered you with attention was a little overwhelming at first.

 

But as time goes by, he learned that Minhyun was just being himself. He was loving and caring for everyone,  including Jonghyun.

 

He shouldn’t feel disappointed.

 

He shouldn't feel greedy.

 

He shouldn’t feel jealous.

  
  


But he was and He hated it.

  
  


**Sixteen.**

 

Jonghyun was sixteen when Minhyun’s  sister died.

 

For two years he knew him, he never saw him shed a tear so when he saw him crying alone at the Infirmary,mad at himself for not being to save her, something in Jonghyun hurt.

 

“Do you want to talk to her? For one last time?” Jonghyun offered.

  
“What do you mean by that?”

 

“I will help you talk to her for one last time” Minhyun hugged him tightly thanking him over and over again.

 

Jonghyun knew this is against the rule, the dead should stay dead, the living shouldn’t interact with the dead. But Minhyun was special to him and he’s willing to bend the rule to make him happy.

 

The smile Minhyun made when he saw his sister again was worth it. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re my son but It doesn’t mean you can broke rules like that. Your friend will have to pay for what you did.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widen. It was his fault, not Minhyun. 

 

“No, punish me instead. I don’t care what. Don’t touch Minhyun….please”

 

It was the first time he begged his father for something. He couldn’t let Minhyun suffer for something that Jonghyun made. 

 

“Love is a powerful feeling, Son.”

 

He knew what he’s father is saying but Jonghyun was determined, So he made a deal with his power. He would be his messenger, a grim reaper, he will search for all the wandering and lost souls who escaped the Judgement and bring them back to where they should be. 

 

Jonghyun agreed.

 

He never really cared about other people before but Minhyun was different to him. 

 

He was the first person who made him feel alive.

 

He was the first person who showed him what family feels like.

 

He was the first person who cared him.

  
  


Jonghyun was sixteen when he realized that he loves Minhyun.

  
  
  



	2. do you know you're my miracle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving Minhyun has become Jonghyun’s one stable force, in a world filled with monsters, chaos and unavoidable loneliness, Minhyun is the only one that keeps him going. The stability Jonghyun desperately need in his goddamn life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiest Birthday to one of my closest friend! @megatonbomb This is rushed because I fell asleep midway :( But still, I know how much you love our son of hades and his annoying bf! hehehe IDK WHAT TO WRITE FOR YOU BC IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH but here you go! a short drabble. i love you so much! Thank you for everything <3
> 
> -cey
> 
>  
> 
> no beta lmao so expect mistakes here and there hehe enjoy!

**MINHYUN**  


It's been a relatively peaceful day for Minhyun. There's no training session today, and everyone in the camp is busy preparing for the summer solstice which will happen tomorrow.

 

It's been two years since the demigods are granted the permission to visit Olympus at this time of the year. All thanks to the hard work of all the half-bloods who helped in defeating Kronos, the King of the Titans. He was big bad Titan who tried to devour the half-bloods and almost destroyed the camp last summer. Well, his attempt was not successful due to the interference of the mighty heroes.

 

As a _thank you_ for their help, Zeus (The King of the Olympus) granted his son, Daniel, one wish. Daniel led the war against Kronos so he received the most glory. No one is jealous though, he definitely deserved it. If there was an award for the mightiest Hero, Daniel deserved it. He was the epitome of a what should a true Hero should be.

 

Daniel decided to ask Zeus to invite all the demigods to Olympus every Summer Solstice to meet their parents.  When the news first broke out, everyone was ecstatic. Olympians seldom visit their children, let alone allow them to invite them to Olympus.

 

Everyone is preparing for the visit, picking their best clothes, cleaning their weapons and preparing themselves to meet their Godly parent. The whole camp half-blood is buzzing with excitement and enthusiasm. The day before the visit is considered a holiday so all the classes are canceled.

 

This means that Minhyun is having the day of his life too. No training means no injuries caused by Sword Fighting, getting hit by arrows, or broken ribs caused by falling from winged horses. No one is injured so Minhyun can relax for one day.

 

Don’t take him wrong, It’s not like Minhyun hates healing people. He loves taking care of the campers, healing them and fixing their injuries. But there are days that Minhyun also wants to be alone. A day where he could just sleep on his cozy bed or read his favorite book.

 

Minhyun settle on his favorite infirmary bed, he made sure to change all the bed sheets and pillowcases. He takes out his favorite novel and begins to read. He is in a middle of an important scene when the door of infirmary slowly opened.

 

Minhyun is startled so his eyes immediately fly to the uninvited guest. His gaze is met my disheveled Jonghyun who looked like he just came back from hell. Well--literally.

 

The said child of Hades was wearing all black again, black hoodie and pants paired with black converse sneakers. His black hair is messy and his eyes are a little too lifeless from his normal eyes.

 

“What happened Jonghyun?” Minhyun rushed to Jonghyun’s side whos knuckles are turning white by how hard he is gripping the doorknob.

 

Minhyun’s eyes thoroughly roamed around Jonghyun’s small frame, checking for a sign of any injury or wound but he found nothing.

 

“Can we go to Hades Cabin instead?” Jonghyun said in small voice.

  
  


When they arrived in Hades Cabin, Jonghyun immediately drags Minhyun to cuddle on his bed. The cabin walls are made of solid obsidian and a skull is hung over the doorway. Minhyun has been inside all the cabins but Hades Cabin is the creepiest of them all. The Cabin is windowless too.

 

The bed they currently lying on is coffin shaped with bloody red pillows and sheets. There are also skulls and bones hanging everywhere. In summary, Hades’ Cabin literally looks like a room in a Haunted House.

 

Minhyun’s eyes are focused on the boy in his arms right now. Jonghyun is supposed to stay in the Underground until they came back from Olympus since Jonghyun’s Father is not allowed in Olympus anyway.

 

“So, care to tell me what happened?” Minhyun sighs when Jonghyun barely answers. “Just a Nightmare.”

 

Minhyun hums in response and hugs Jonghyun tighter. He understands why his boyfriend is being clingy all of a sudden, It was another nightmare.

 

“So, what’s the nightmare about? You want to talk about it?”

 

“You.”

 

“Me?”

 

Jonghyun buries himself in Minhyun’s arms even more. “Yes, You broke up with me.”

 

“You know I wouldn’t do that to you, Jonghyun.”

 

“You don’t know what will happen in the future, Min. A day will come, you would get tired of taking care of me. My shitty skeletons will scare you away, and maybe someday you will find someone who truly deserves an amazing guy like you.”

 

Minhyun just chuckles and cups Jonghyun’s face in his hands. He leans down and places a soft peck on his boyfriend’s soft lips. It was only for a half second but Minhyun felt the world fell away when their lips came into contact with each other. Just like their very first kiss, it sent shivers down his back. Jonghyun smells like highly scented white Lilies with a mix of coffee. It was intoxicating to Minhyun, addicting just like his lips.

 

Minhyun’s favorite part of Jonghyun is his eyes that are shining even in the darkness. Jonghyun shyly looks back to Minhyun, his eyes are still sad and Minhyun hates it when _his person_ is sad. Minhyun caresses Jonghyun’s cheek with his thumb, “I told you already, We might not know what will happen in the future but I already know what I want. I want to spend all my lazy days with you, Jonghyun.”

  
  


 

**JONGHYUN**

  
  


Jonghyun’s lips part to say something but Minhyun interrupts it with another kiss. This time it was longer, deeper and more passionate. Jonghyun closed his eyes but all he could see is all the memories he shared with Minhyun. Jonghyun’s tense nerves begin to relax, all his troubles, pain, insecurities and fears melt away. There is only him and Minhyun on his bed.

This feels right.

 

Minhyun’s thin lips feel so gentle and warm yet Jonghyun could feel the fire and passion that Minhyun is trying to convey. Minhyun repositioned himself so Jonghyun is under him. Jonghyun encircles his arms on Minhyun’s neck as their kisses grow deeper. Minhyun’s body is pressing against his, their lips move in perfect sync.

Minhyun helps Jonghyun to get out of his hoodie, It is getting too hot. Their lips parts and clasps together once again, this time it was Jonghyun adding more pressure. Minhyun’s right hand is massaging Jonghyun’s arms, up and down. Jonghyun sighs in contentment.

Reluctantly, Jonghyun removed his lips from Minhyun. He stares at the beautiful man hovering above him. Minhyun’s hair is disheveled, his lips are red from their kisses and his eyes is full of adoration.

Minhyun rests his forehead against Jonghyun’s, his breath is slow. “I love you. I don’t think I could live without you anymore.”

It isn’t the first time Minhyun said those three little words but Jonghyun never said them back.

He is in love with him too.

Minhyun has never left Jonghyun’s mind. He’s always there.

Loving Minhyun has become Jonghyun’s one stable force, in a world filled with monsters, chaos and unavoidable loneliness, Minhyun is the only one that keeps him going. The stability Jonghyun desperately need in his goddamn life.

The feeling of being in love is strange, it’s overwhelming yet it makes Jonghyun feel complete. Loving Minhyun feels as though he’s in dancing in hell’s fire. It was dangerous but exciting. When Minhyun first said those three words, Jonghyun felt his heart constricting. He couldn’t breathe, as if there’s no oxygen in his lungs.

Jonghyun was sixteen when he realized that he’s in love with Minhyun but he never acted upon it. It was Minhyun who made him realize that they, this relationship, could work.

It was scary. How Minhyun was once a stranger to Jonghyun but now all he could think is how to make him stay in his life. He couldn’t imagine a life without Minhyun. A life without him is not considered _living_ at all.

Jonghyun is young, he’s just twenty now. He still has years ahead of him and it’s crazy to give everything to one person but he couldn’t help it.

“I love you too, Minhyun. I think I love you more than I could ever love myself.”

Minhyun’s smile turns into a grin. He kisses Jonghyun’s forehead again. “Took you long enough to say it back.” His hand reaches for Jonghyun and interlock it. He tenderly places another sweet peck on Jonghyun’s lips.

Jonghyun has his own fair share of insecurities and fears. He fears that one day Minhyun will see how he deserves someone better. Someone who deserves an amazing guy like Minhyun. But as he stares at Minhyun’s eyes, all those insecurities fade away.

Minhyun is his anchor. The one who keeps him grounded.  The only stability he desperately needed in his life.

With Minhyun, Everything feels right. He didn’t plan to fall in love this deep even his father is against his relationship with Minhyun. “ _He is your weakness, Jonghyun”_  But he doesn’t care anymore.

“I love you so much, Jonghyun.” Minhyun utters as his long limbs tangles with Jonghyun’s small ones.

Having Minhyun in his arms like this gives him a sense that he finally belongs. That finally, in this world, he has someone to return to. He is loved. Hugging Minhyun washes away all his sorrows. Kissing Minhyun melts away everything, It was just Jonghyun and him in this big scary universe.

But it’s okay, because they have each other.

They’ll be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls yell at me at my twt [ ongissacat](https://twitter.com/ongissacat) or cc [ongissacat](https://curiouscat.me/ongissacat)


End file.
